This invention relates to a method of cutting a workpiece such as glass plate or ceramic plate.
In a known technique in the field of cutting workpieces, a workpiece such as glass plate or ceramic plate has generally been cut by the steps of previously marking an incision on one surface of the workpiece making use of, for example, a cutter provided with a diamond point blade (hereinafter called "diamond point cutter"), holding both sides of workpiece having incision in the center thereof, and applying a bending moment to the incision portion.
In the cutting technique described above utilizing the bending moment, the cutting operation of a relatively thin workpiece is easily achieved. However, the cutting operation of a large workpiece, particularly, a thick plate having a thickness of more than 15 mm, can hardly be achieved.